


Confession

by seulisseul



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulisseul/pseuds/seulisseul
Summary: All rights for this post belongs to @SeulisSeul. Do not repost. Special Thx to @icebox_Chill





	Confession

 

One small note fell from Michael's pockets. Was this here before? He stopped changing and bent his waist. The paper was crude, somewhat childish figure. He pinched the piece gently. As he did, he tilted his head, confused. Is there someone in this house who use this way of old-schooled, outdated but kinda cute? Foolish question quickly rose and disappeared. He shook his head. The thing he hold onto was too young and shy even when he was dating Amanda he never tried something like this. Another question, with glimpse of hope, ‘What if?’ drove his mind to uneven joy. Maybe, maybe finally she recognized his effort of long days and put this to show him that now they are in mutual zone. Ready to make up with.

 

'Good old days when I got too much of these.'

 

He sat on the dress room sofa as he thought about the love letters filled his whole damn locker. This bland white piece of paper had a wrinkle and was little dusty. Nothing unlike the ones he had before which was almost pink waves swarming. Was it from someone who wasn't a friendly figure? Well, anyhow he wanted to know who was this mysterious sender. His craving made him impatient. However Michael managed to hold his urge and slowly he opened his note, trying not to harm it in any way. 

As he unlocked, there was only three lines welcome his pounding heart. Written in pen, the writing was smooth but edgy and lines were utterly clear. The lines were nothing like his expectation.

 

“I love you, that’s why I lost, because you don’t.”

 

There was no name. However it was easy to figure out who the mystery writer was because the handwriting was a distinctive one that he can’t forget. It was few month ago when he met the horrid figure again in ten years. It gave him a note. While unexpected reunion was crushing his heart with shard of guilt, Trevor, who had quite serious bearing, gave him the piece of paper. Shortly after treading Michael’s react the intruder turned his back, left the mansion. After solving the puzzle, pounding heart froze immediately. The admire Trevor left slipped through his fingers and fell. Without any flutter going on Michael was sitting there zoned out. Then suddenly he bursted out laughter hysterically. There wasn't any weigh in the admiration who was not even close to the concept of love. Then again, there was a time when they were together that murky eyes-high of drugs or booze-of him gained sharpness everytime he told Michael about his love for him. Whenever he laughed off that words sad, pup eyes was following him. Soaked in rain. At that point Michael’s recollection stopped, so did the laughter. Was this fucker serious? Not questioning nor blaming Michael’s death, Trevor’s calm demeanor when he disappeared kept inside his mind. Thinking after that Trevor’s vigorous footsteps like he figured out the secret hammered Michael’s head hard. He could never...figured out. No. During their days together, Michael knew so well how his partner was sensitive. Too much about what happened to the ones that hurt Trevor. He rested his back on the sofa with goosebumps came along with past memories. In his brain, two different ideas that the one who should be dead figured everything out or maybe wasn’t, collided and made a mess. Exhausted, he rested his face into his palms. It was already months ago, there was no phone call under the name Dave. It was that moment that among lists of all the places that he knew Trevor went and was kept in one piece, Michael’s home was added. Nothing happened. Could be, but not. All thought gathered and reached the conclusion. He regained his calm and sighed. He can’t be all relaxed that Trevor might be up to something. However he reassured himself that till now nothing happened. After collecting his thoughts he rose to meet someone not welcomed. He pulled his pants up to his legs. It caught his eyes when he was going to put on his shoes tidied on the corner. Giving few seconds looking that thing, Michael reached and took the note. He folded it like it was before and put it in the place where it was placed for months. It was the glorious certificate to ensure Trevor philips’s innocence and also was the thing for Michael to not feel Trevor unpleasant. The only thing. He put out his cell to call Dave while leaving the room. After the call, he got in a car. Inside his mind someone whispered you are wrong, but disappeared soon in silence.


End file.
